


Mother’s Milk

by HalloweenBae



Category: The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Laser eyes, Mommy Issues, Power Dynamics, Role Reversal, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Homelander is thirsty for a citizen he recently saved.





	Mother’s Milk

Thunder crashed violently outside her house, vibrating the very panes in her windows and salt shakers she'd collected over the years as they crashed onto the floor. One by one, they shattered in dozens of pieces at her feet before she opened the door to see just how bad the storm outside really was. 

Instead of electric clouds and a charcoal grey sky, though, she saw the man she never thought she’d see again. He was standing in the middle of a tiny crater of concrete at the foot of her driveway, oblivious to the cost of his destruction. “Beautiful night, don’t you think?”

“Homelander,” she started, the mere sight of him pumping adrenaline back into her veins. “What are you doing here?” 

She hadn’t seen him since the day they met, since that drunk driver nearly turned her into a Jackson Pollock painting of blood and bone on the storefront of Gino’s Deli. Screeching tires and scraping metal invaded her ears before she was snatched up into his arms and into the very sky above her. She thought she’d died right then and there, flying up to the heavens with what looked like an angel at her side as the sticky summer heat left the rubbery soles of her shoes.

She held her breath as she re-lived those memories, taking him in as her nation’s colors wrapped around him like a special gift on her own front porch. How did he find her here? Why did he seek her out? What made him decide to come here in the middle of the night? She opened her mouth to start asking these questions, but quickly decided against it. 

Instead she folded her arms in front of her chest, attempting to shield herself from his knowing gaze even though she knew it was utterly pointless. Her heart began to race, her pulse audible in her ears as her breath quickened with each step he took toward her. 

He was handsome in a textbook sort of way; bleach blonde locks falling in front of blue eyes with a blinding white smile to top it all off. Normally she wouldn’t look twice at him, immune to society’s shallow ideals of beauty and physical fitness, but there was something about him, wasn’t there? Something about the man who saved her life that she couldn’t quite explain as he stirred up a heat inside her.

“Can’t a superhero check in on his citizens?” His smile widened. He let his arms rise up to the height of his shoulders, glancing around the neighborhood as if he was looking for his house just down the road. 

“Sure, I guess, I just… didn’t think you’d remember me.” She admitted, switching the weight in her hips as she stood against the door frame.

“Why wouldn’t I remember someone like you?” He let his arms fall to his side, the cheesy pretense he usually carried with him falling to the ground along with them. “Do you know what I was thinking the moment I saved your life?” He pointed at her as he started walking toward the house.

“What’s that?” she prodded, eager to hear his thoughts.

America’s hero stepped toward her, the stars and stripes of his cape swirling around him as a gust of wind blew his perfectly coiffed hair just out of place. He was a picture of patriotic purity, of honor and justice, but something about him made her tense up.

“I was thinking I’ve just GOT to see her again, somehow.” He paused in front of her, placing a hand on the door frame that separated the two of them. “Aren't you happy to see me?” He looked her over as the blue in his eyes disappeared, making room for his expanding pupils.

“Of course I am,” she admitted, her vital signs giving her away as she watched his smile melt into a smug grin. 

“Then why don’t you be polite and invite me in, already?”  
————————  
“Quite a place you got here, Charlotte,” he stated condescendingly. “Small, quaint, but… nice.” He beamed as they entered her kitchen, the last stop of the dime tour.

“It’s enough for us,” she told him, slightly embarrassed at the size of her living quarters. 

“You live here all alone? With the baby, I mean?” He turned on his heel and wiped some dust off the coffee pot. “No husband I need to worry about coming in here with a shotgun or anything?” His laugh filled the room with mirth as he mimicked a man trying to shoot him, his eyes momentarily glowing a deadly red before dimming back down to blue.

“No,” she said sheepishly, taking a step away from him. “It’s just us, no husband.”

“Nah, I’m just fucking with you, I know there’s no one else here.” He waved his hand nonchalantly in the air. “I had my assistant look you up before I came over, Charlotte, and let me tell you what, I am impressed!” He wiped the dust from his finger onto a dish rag hanging from the oven. “Newly divorced single mom working nights at the hospital?” He rose his eyebrows in approval, slowly waltzing toward her. “Holy shit, Charlotte, I mean, wow!” He scoffed. “Now, YOU are the real hero, here.” He pointed to her chest, the skin around his eyes gently wrinkling into crow’s feet.

She nodded, unable to find the words to describe the mixture of emotions she was feeling. He’d looked her up! Homelander of The Seven, America’s first defender! He actually spent time digging through her past before flying over here himself. But why? Was he suspicious of her? Was she under investigation? What else had he found besides her work history? High school photos? Marriage and divorce certificates? Failed job applications?

“So, do you like being a parent?” He cut her off, fingering the empty baby bottles next to her on the drying rack. “You really seem to have the whole ‘single mom’ thing working for you.” His crimson gloves formed quotations in the air.

“You think so?” she laughed, grasping the edges of the countertop as the space between them got smaller. “I’m still trying to figure it out, if I’m being completely honest,” she admitted, relishing the heat radiating off his massive body.

“Really? Well…” He stopped mid-sentence, his face dropping as his eyes scanned every inch of her body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. He zoned in through each layer of clothing, skin, circulation and lymphatics until he found what he really wanted. 

“You’re still breastfeeding,” he assessed, sparkling eyes darting down to her heaving chest.

“Did you just scan me?” She furrowed her brow even though she really wasn’t that surprised. She’d assumed that someone like Homelander was scanning everyone everywhere all of the time. Why should she be any different?

“Relax, I scan everybody,” he reassured her emptily. “But you are, aren’t you?” His smile stretched the entire length of his face as he pressed himself into her, pinning her lower back against the kitchen counter. “All those maternal hormones just…” he closed his eyes and took in his breath, “Pumping through those veins of yours.” He let it out slowly, warm against her cheek as his eyes fluttered back open. “If you could only see what I see, Charlotte.”

Her heart skipped a beat as her mouth dropped open, the giant drum booming in her chest as she felt him start to grow against her. For whatever reason, breastfeeding was a turn-on for him, and she wasn’t about to shy away from that. She’d never experienced that before, but then again, she’d never slept with a superhero before either, so she figured there was a first time for everything.

“You’re swimming in oxytocin,” he boasted, taking his gloves off and setting them down behind her. “Can you feel it?” He traced his bare hands up her arms, shoulders and breasts, teasing the loose hemline of her tank top with his fingertips. “The let down?”

Every hair on her body stood on end, bringing attention to the delicious sensation she hadn’t felt in over a year as he pulled the fabric down to her nipples. Was this really happening? Did Homelander really want to sleep with… her? She nodded again in silence, noticing her own arousal match his enormous erection held hostage only by his bulletproof super suit. 

“I can feel it,” she whispered breathlessly.

“I bet you can,” Homelander whispered, keeping that eerie smile plastered on his face as he cupped both of her breasts. “I mean,” he slid his thigh in between her legs, providing the friction she needed to get things going. “They’re hard as rocks, Charlotte,” he observed, lifting her up and placing her onto the countertop with just his thigh. “You must be aching!”

“Umm,” she muttered, adjusting herself on the countertop as she let him pull her tank top down below her waist. 

“Whoa, momma, you’re beautiful,” he whispered under his breath, taking a step back to look at her. 

“Momma?” she queried, searching his face for a reason why he hadn’t taken the rest of her clothes off. 

“Can I… may I?” His demeanor seemed to change entirely, the sight of her breasts turning him into some sort of submissive young boy.

“Of course you can,” she told him, scooting to the edge of the counter. She reached out and grabbed his hand, trying her best to play along with whatever role reversal this was, and placed his palm on her left breast. 

Homelander exhaled a breath neither of them knew he was holding in, his fingers slowly gripping her bosom before kneeling down and putting it into his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as he flicked her nipple with his tongue, bringing it in between his lips before suckling on her sensitive pink flesh. 

Charlotte arched her back, pushing her chest into to him as his tongue lapped rhythmic circles around her areola. She couldn’t remember the last time someone took care of her body like this or put any effort into exciting her senses. She let her hands travel over his forearms and biceps, memorizing every superhuman muscle of his torso before weaving her fingers into his golden locks. She grasped onto them, tugging a little bit as he sucked harder on her nipple to relieve the building pressure brewing inside.

“Homelander,” she whispered, letting her eyes fall shut. Her lips curled into a smile as his other hand slid between her thighs, moving the fabric of her shorts away from her center. His fingers were softer than she imagined, gently spreading her moisture up and down the length of her cunt as he stopped just below her clit. 

She rocked into his hand, urging him to continue playing her like a fiddle, but it was no use. His eyes were closed as he continued to suck, the clear white liquid filling the corners of his mouth before dripping down his chin. He was lost in a trance, unable to come out of it as his mouth drained the fluid from her body while forcing more moisture between her legs. 

As satisfying as his mouth was, Charlotte hadn’t gotten off in a very long time, and she’d be damned if she had this big strong man in her kitchen without making that happen. She leaned forward as much as she could, let go of his hair, and slid her hand down the front of his pants. Jesus, he was huge. Thick, long, and ready, he throbbed against her palm as she slowly stroked him beneath the cloth.

Homelander finally pulled his mouth away from her, wiping the excess milk off with the back of his hand as he noticed what she was doing. He smiled and leaned into her, letting her continue stroking him as he brought his lips up to her ear. 

“Did you like that?” he asked softly, eyelashes feathering the shell of her ear. “Was I a good boy?” He slid his fingers inside her entrance, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he bit down on her earlobe.

“Uh huh,” she moaned, her breath becoming shorter, more shallow as he pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in over and over again. He rubbed her clit up and down with ease, sending little waves of pleasure up into her core as she tried to catch her breath. “You’re a very good boy,” she played along, stroking him in the same rhythm. 

“Thank you,” he started, pulling his fingers out of her and shoving them into his mouth. His cheeks flushed red as he sucked on her juices, staring at her like she was the only person left in the entire universe. “Can I have more?” he asked, taking his fingers out of his mouth before nodding toward her right breast. 

“More?” She tilted her head to the side, taking a risk by playing into his fantasy again. “You think you deserve more?” 

He nodded as she squeezed her palm up and down his length, holding him hostage in a pleasurable grip. “Yes,” he finalized. 

“Take your pants off and give me what I want first,” she offered. “Then you can have some more,” she instructed, trying to sound more dominant than she actually was.

Homelander followed her instructions blindly and pushed his pants all the way down to his ankles, freeing himself from the restricting fabric. He stepped out of his boots and began to stroke himself in front of her, spreading a drop of precum over his head as he kept a hard line of eye contact with her. “Is this what you want?” He kept stroking. 

Charlotte nodded, kicking off her shorts and scooting to the edge of the counter as her moisture left a slick trail behind her. She watched as he grinned with glee before pressing inside her, his girth much bigger than the man who got her pregnant as he disappeared inch by throbbing inch. He was magnificent in every way, filling her hungry wet walls as they stretched around to welcome him.

“You’re tighter than I thought you’d be!” he exclaimed as his hips became flush with hers. 

“Yeah, well, it’s a muscle just like anything else,” she corrected him, tightening her walls as he pulled out to prove a point. 

“Oh, fuck!” His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, his breath escaping him as he grabbed her thighs and thrust back into her. The fact that he could see her, all of her; every organ and artery, every electric synapse and bundle of nerves revealed themselves as he watched her react to him on an anatomical level. 

He kissed her mouth as he pumped into her, wrapping his hand around her throat to hold her still as he delivered thrust after thrust of immeasurable ecstasy. Any normal man would break a sweat at this rate, relentlessly hitting her pleasure center as her voice began to falter and her thighs began to shake, but Homelander was no normal man. That ecstasy in her core burned through her spine like electricity through a live wire as her toes curled and eyes rolled back into her head. This is what she wanted; this is what she needed. This was him saving her over and over and over again.

“Homelander!” Her cry was but a whisper, her walls clenching down even tighter as they spasmed and came together, the sensation almost too much to bear. 

“Oh my God, Charlotte!” Homelander howled, throwing his head back as bright red beams of light burst out of his eyes just in time to scorch through her ceiling instead of her face. “Oh my God, fuck!” he repeated, spilling himself inside her before reluctantly letting go of her neck. 

Charlotte's mouth dropped open in amazement. "What the fuck was that?" she asked, eyes wide in concern. 

“THAT... was a close one. Sorry about that." He leaned in close and kissed her lips. "Can I have some more, now?”


End file.
